Lullabye for a stormy night
by XxXxFading DreamxXxX
Summary: He was afraid and she was the only one there to comfort him. Nice Kyuubi, Femme Kyuubi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna Teng.

A/N: Song-fic… enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lullaby for a stormy night

The storm clouds had come fast the thunder loud and terrifying in the young child's mind. Blue eyes stared out of the cracked and broken window watching the sudden flashes of light. At each loud noise he jumped his small hand tightening its hold on his only form of comfort.

A small toy in the form of a fox, the soft fur of the animal was nearly all gone, and it showed the many scars it held, it was lovingly restitched in several places and one of it's legs was much shorter than the others with rough stitching at the end.

The young boy stared through the window watching the gentle yet frightening downpour of rain. He sat on a bed the sheets on top covered in holes and a drip of water landed near the end of the bed missing the boy by a few inches. He did not notice and continued to watch the rain and lightening he heard only the storm and his own breathing.

**Little child be not afraid**

**The rain pounds harsh against the glass**

**Like an unwanted stranger**

**There is no danger**

Lying here tonight

Still watching the storm he started to hum to the tune in his head a soft voice reaching him in his state of terror. He lay his head down on the rough material that was his pillow. Holding tightly to the fox in his left hand his right arm lay beside him loosely.

He was cold. He pulled the moth eaten rug that was his blanket around him the course material scratching his skin.

**Little child be not afraid**

**The thunder explodes and lightening flash**

**Illuminates your tear stained face**

**I am here tonight**

Lightening continued to spread light throughout the boys' room. By the light you could see the few belongings in the room. On the ground there were a few scraps of material. They were his clothes from today.

Beside the bed was a table; it was made of dark wood. On the table lay a scroll, it was open and upon it was a neat script. It had obviously been written with care.

A quick flash of lightening further illuminated the boys ghost white face. Blue cerulean eyes and blonde hair were the first obvious features that were thrown into the light. A larger flash of light showed the red around his eye as well as three marks on his visible cheek

He continued to hum to himself. He had never heard the tune before but it helped to distract him from the storm outside. Along with the storm in his own heart.

**And someday you'll know**

**The nature and soul**

**The same rain that draws you near me**

**Falls on rivers and land**

**On forests and sand**

**Makes the beautiful world that you see**

**In the morning**

He hated storms. The loud noises the dark shadows. But most of all he hated being alone. He hated being helpless. And he hated not knowing. Not knowing if he would wake up and everything would be all right.

He watched the rain fall, wondering what it was that caused the sky to cry so. He watched as the sky screamed and shouted. But most of all he watched as the sky cried.

He cried along with the sky. Wondering all the while what could have upset something so large.

He felt in his heart that the sky was crying for him. It was crying for everyone who was sad. It cried for the people it watched.

**Little child be not afraid**

**The storm clouds mask a blooded moon**

**And it's candle light beams**

**To keep pleasant dreams**

**While I'm here tonight**

A warming glow appeared around the boy. The room lit up once more with a blinding white flash. It was followed by another clap of thunder.

The thunder in his heart caused him to cry out in fear. He hated this feeling, the feeling of helplessness, the feeling of loneliness. He concentrated on the song; the words calming his troubled soul.

**Little child be not afraid**

**The wind makes creatures of our trees**

**And the branches to hands**

**They're not real, understand**

**And I'm here tonight**

The tree's danced outside his window. The shadows creating the image of people, tall people small people fat and thin, they stalked around his bed. He held on tighter to his toy.

One of the shadows came closer leaning across his bed. The arms seemed to hover over the young boy sending shivers down his spine. He watched the window cautiously aware of each and every detail, the branches of the old Sakura Blossom tree outside with not a leaf in sight, the houses in the distance, the empty street outside and the rain. The rain hit his cracked window.

Another loud clap of thunder caused him to jump in fright.

**And someday you'll know**

**The nature and soul**

**The same rain that draws you near me**

Falls on rivers and land

**On forests and sand**

**Makes the beautiful world that you see**

**In the morning**

He stood up. He would not just lie there, afraid. He walked closer to the window wanting to face his fears.

The rain continued to fall against the glass. It slid down the cracked pane. He looked up at the dark angry clouds. _Why was the sky angry? And why did it cry? Was it sad?_

The sky continued to cry down upon Konoha. The little boy watched terrified and yet fascinated at the same time.

**For you know…**

**Once even I was a…**

**Little child and I was afraid**

**But a gentle someone always came**

**To dry out my tears**

**Train sweet sleep for fears**

**And then give a kiss goodnight**

Another tear fell from his blue eyes. He roughly brushed it away not wanting to show yet another sign of weakness.

The sky outside was dark; he saw a flash of light. It lit up the mountain that stood watching over the village. It outlined the four faces carved into the stone. He kept watching, he bet that they were not afraid of storms. He continued to look at the mountain even when the sky had once more become dark.

He knew what he would do. He would have his face carved into that stone he would be a Hokage too. He would not allow others to know that he was afraid he would hide his fear and sadness.

As he turned his eyes away from the window he looked towards the Sakura tree that he knew was nearby he could hardly see it. He reached out one small hand and touched the window. The glass was cold. He ran his hand over the thin cracks in the glass.

**Well now I'm alone**

**These days have shown**

The rain's a part of how life goes

**But it's dark and it's late**

**So I'll hold you and wait**

'**Till your frightened eyes do close**

He started to sing the words. In his head they became louder and clearer the voice that of a woman, she sang gently enticing the young boy; his eyelids began to droop. He let his hand fall to his side as he turned away from the window another clap of thunder made him dive for the bed.

He continued to sing as he fought away the fear. The words comforted him. The voice made him think of the mothers he had seen with their children. She seemed to want to hold his hand and stroke his hair. Although he knew that no one would ever do that.

He sang with a heart that was more peaceful. He sang with joy knowing that somewhere someone was watching over him. And the song continued in both his heart and mind. He continued to sing half forgetting about the storm outside.

And I hope that you know

**The nature and soul**

**The same rain that draws you near me**

**Falls on rivers and land**

On forests and sand

**Makes the beautiful world that you see**

**In the morning…**

**Everything fine in the morning…**

**The rain will be gone in the morning…**

**But I'll still be here in the morning…**

'**Don't worry Kit I will never leave you. There is more than just a seal holding me here.'** The demon lay down in her cold dark cell. Water surrounded her. She laid her head on her paws and still slightly humming the lullaby she drifted off to sleep. The storm continued on outside, and neither child nor demon feared the harsh winds the loud thunder or the sudden sparks of lightning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

…THE END…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!! What did you think this is my first song fic so I need to know what to do differently.


End file.
